The present invention relates generally to an educational device for developing and improving letter, word, and number recognition using the processes of letter catenation and numerical addition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a game consisting of a special six-sided, six-colored D.R.A.G.O.N. lettered die, a six-sided partitioned blank surfaced die for inscribing letters of selected words and names, and a score card for recording numerical points. Letter tile games such as, U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,159 issued to Tehan (1996); U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,062 issued to Goldsen (1996); U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,410 issued to Berton (1987) and others are of the “Scabble” (Registered Trademark) type, which are played by forming words that crisscross in a crossword puzzle pattern, while the “Boggle” (Trademark) type of games, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,371 issued to Silbermintz (1984); U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,370 issued to Lu (1992) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,477 issued to Goldman et al. (2004) rely on creating words by visually recognizing the letter patterns from a random mix of letter cubes. Even though these games are fine in developing word comprehension and perception for the eleven year olds and up, they are far too complicated and advanced for the early grammar school players.